


sun and moon guide us

by VoidofRoses



Category: Brave (2012), Epic (2013), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunter of Artemis, a son of Hermes trapped in time, a son of Hephaestus who unwittingly hatched a dragon, a daughter of Apollo who was kidnapped from her mother, a daughter of Khione who was whisked away to the land of the north from her adopted sister, who now travels with a man who can see through the Mist, and an unclaimed and her satyr companion travel towards Camp Half-Blood.</p>
<p>Destinies intertwine as Merida gathers eight individuals who will be the final key into helping her change her fate and break the spell over her mother, who has been roaming the wilderness for centuries since her curse began. A Percy Jackson/Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Epic Dragons crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merida - Beginnings

Wind whipped the red curls of her hair around into her face as her mount ran through the lush green forest, feeling powerful muscles move underneath her legs. Her fingers gripped at the coarse fur of his neck, quiver of arrows making a clinking sound from where it was strapped along her shoulder, her face buried in his shoulders as the ruins of her dress swished around her knees. Merida gave a small, choked sob into Angus's mane, feeling her brothers huddle against her back. Behind them, the kingdom of DunBroch lay in ruins, smoke billowing from fires that had been lit to drive the monstrous bear away.

Merida hadn't wanted to run, but Lord MacIntosh had insisted as Young MacGuffin and his father helped her and her brothers mount her Clydesdale. "This is all my fault." One of the triplets let out a noise and her heart wrenched in her chest. They were victims of this curse too, but it was too late to be sorry. It was too late to swallow her pride and wish for her mother to turn back. Elinor had succumbed to the raging beast that she had been cursed to become, and now the four clans were all but destroyed. She didn't dare turn Angus around.

Finally, though, Angus could no longer run, exhausted as he was, and Merida wouldn't push him. She slid down off his back, pressing her face into his neck before helping her brothers climb down. They seemed to be of sound mind, but Merida reminded herself that they were just cubs. They didn't have to deal with the adult bear mind like their mother had.

Night had fallen. Owls hooted around them. Merida had built a small fire, catching fish near the stream for her brothers to eat and now Hamish, Hubert and Harris were curled up around her, muzzles buried in their paws. Merida pulled her bow and quiver closer, one arrow knocked into the notch as she huddled in her riding cloak. About to close her eyes and finally allow herself to rest after the exhausting last few days, a Will o the Wisp flickered to life in front of her.

"Go away," she muttered, drawing her knees up. The Wisp didn't seem to hear, and neither did the two that came after it, nor the third. Merida threw her hands up, careful not to disturb her brothers. "Did you not hear me, ye cakey tumshie? I'm done dealin' with magic."

"There comes a time when one must fall back on their beliefs." The new voice made Merida lift her head. Across from her, on the other side of the fire, was a young woman, not much younger than Merida herself. The moonlight peeking through the trees seemed to shine down on her, enveloping her in an ethereal glow. She gave a small smile, silver eyes kind, and Merida could swear she walked through the fire. Merida's tense body relaxed a little as a small hand came up to brush against her forehead, and her eyes fluttered closed, her breath evening out. "You have had a very tiring day, my child." She cast a gaze over the cubs at her side. "Your brothers too."

"W-who are ye?" Merida's breath came out in puffs, brow furrowing.

"My name is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." Artemis, Artemis...the name rang a bell. Somewhere in the history lessons her mother gave her? She couldn't remember. "I have been watching you, Merida of DunBroch." Merida cringed and hunched her shoulders. There would be no more DunBroch. Artemis gave her a pitying smile. "Your mother a monster, your kingdom in ruins, your fellow clansmen dead. You have caused quite a bit of destruction in the last few days from just a simple wish, child. All because you refuted marriage."

"I know." Merida pursed her lips together, opening her eyes and hugging her bow closer. "I know. I was selfish. I caused a rift in our kingdom that will never be repaired. I dinnae wish for me mum to be turned into that beast, and I'd give anything to get her back, even if it means my life."

Artemis let her lips twinge into a kinder smile as she pulled her hand away. "Your remorse over your actions is refreshing." Merida looked up at her with a slightly raised eyebrow and she shook her head. "Worry not, for I was merely thinking out loud. I have an offer to make you." Merida ran her sleeve under her nose, eyes questioning. "The curse your mother suffers will allow her to live a long time, long into the future when gods and mankind cease to exist. I offer you the chance to redeem yourself. Become one of my Hunters, and you shall be as immortal as she is." Artemis looked down a little at the cubs who were waking around her. "Your brothers will be allowed to accompany you, given as they are no longer boys and bears are under my protection."

Merida felt her heart leap into her throat, setting her bow down off to the side. Hamish made a noise and she looked down at him as he placed paws on her leg. She stroked his neck comfortingly, then returned her attention to Artemis. "What do I need to do?"

"Repeat yourself after me; 'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt'." Merida paused, then returned the pledge back to the goddess, even as the lump in her chest tightened. Artemis smiled and her tiredness seemed to ebb away, the stress that had been enveloping her in the last week or so rolled off her shoulders. Merida felt lighter, and when she looked down she saw her hands enveloped in some kind of aura.

Artemis held her hand out, helping her up. "I welcome you, Merida of DunBroch, to my Hunters."

\--------------------------------------

It seemed like so long ago that Merida had taken her oath. Time was slowed down for a Hunter, the years seeming like mere hours. Angus had long since passed away, and her brothers were fully grown bears, but because she had raised them with the help of her sisters, they were not as wild as their mother. She rode Hamish's back, quiver strapped to hers like it had been centuries past, hunting knives strapped to her belt, Hubert and Harris pawing their way along at his side, their gait long enough to keep up. The silver jacket she wore buffeted her against the cold, her hair tied up into a high ponytail reminiscent of her people's style.

Rumors had reached her that her mother had been spotted in the forests near Camp Half-Blood. Artemis had allowed her to break away from her sisters, knowing how personal it was, Thalia squeezing her shoulder as she left camp behind. It was the first time she'd heard of her mother in centuries, and her heart throbbed in her chest.

"I'm comin', mum," she murmured under her breath, cold air wisping out. "I promise I'll make everythin' right."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup hadn't been meaning to steal the dragon egg from the attic of the Big House, but - he'd digress if he was caught - it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Another trip to the Oracle had ended in yet another alotted slot of wasted time; no quest was coming for Hiccup. Not this year, not this lifetime most likely.

Sons of Hephaestus weren't heroes. They were smiths, craftsmen, builders. Certainly not heroes.

The egg was smaller than he'd expected of a dragon, covered in rocky cracks that seemed to be patterened in a way with a blue hue, the shell black. It had felt cool up in the attic, where he'd been told to clean after his latest debacle, but now it felt warm to the touch under his shirt, like something was breathing inside of it, alive. Hiccup felt his heart thump deep in his chest as he tried to act normal, passing through and around groups of campers going about their business. Nobody paid attention to him, which Hiccup thanked the gods for, and he slipped around a group of archers and fled in the direction of Cabin 9.

Only to knock into someone and fall onto his backside, flinching and protectively curling around the egg under his shirt.

"What'cha up to, Hiccup?" Opening his eyes, he blinked up at Camicazi in all her four foot glory, long blonde hair pinned back and braided elaborately. She peered down at him, curiosity etched in her features, and Hiccup swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"N-nothing! Nothing, just...uh...heading back to the cabin. Y'know, done with cleaning the attic and all."

"Uh-huh." The younger girl raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. She was a daughter of Hermes, kleptomaniac in every sense of the world and well-traveled for her age. "I don't quite believe you, y'know. You're acting weird...well, weirder."

"You're one to talk." Hiccup huffed, rolling his eyes as he stood, careful not to let the egg slip out underneath his shirt. Camicazi tilted her head, eyeing the lump he had his arms wrapped around, and poked the area with her finger, then ran her full hand over it, fully ignoring the looks they were getting from other campers. After a few minutes of this he sighed. "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

With a jerk of his head indicating for her to follow, Camicazi beamed, happy to get her way. He led her into Cabin 9, after checking that none of his half siblings were in there. Nope. They were probably in the bunker or elsewhere, it didn't really matter right that moment. At last, he could take the egg out from under his shirt once they were over by his bed, watching the pure amazement unfold on Camicazi's face.

"Is that a...?"

"Dragon egg. Yeah."

Camicazi gingerly reached out to touch the shell, sticky fingers smoothing over the jagged surface. Now that Hiccup could see it properly, it was black in colour, the edges where the shell cracked in a scale-like pattern a soft blue. The little blonde pulled her hand away like she'd just touched something scalding. "Shit that thing's hot!" She waved her hands, blowing on them.

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking down at the egg and lifting it up to examine it. Her reaction should probably have been alarming to him, but it didn't feel hot in his hands. Camicazi seemed to be saying something, but he couldn't hear her, almost like his head was underwater. His heart thudded deep in his chest, and in his head he could hear something echoing along side it.

Water.

All of a sudden, Hiccup snapped out of his trance-like state, feeling the dragon egg burning in his hands as it suddenly became a juggling act to hold. "Water!"

"Water?" She blinked at him, watching him run around like a chicken with its head cut off before he found the bucket that was set out for catching the drip in the ceiling. It was half full, but that would be enough for its purpose.

Hiccup practically dunked the egg into the water before stepping back, staring down at his hands to check for burn marks. Being a Son of Hephaestus, he was used to forge work, getting his hands burned, but for some reason there was nothing. Nada. He turned his hands over in amazement, before a small noise caught his attention, almost like a blast but not really.

And something came flying out of the water and barreling into him.

He was knocked back to the other side of the cabin, landing on his back with a groan, seeing a flash of yellow out the corner of his eye that was Camicazi running over to him. Sitting on his chest was a very small, black dragon that shook its head, little nubs around its head shaking with it.

For a brief moment, there was stunned silence in the cabin, before Hiccup broke it with a sigh. "Suffering scallops."


End file.
